


Date Night by Little Eva

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Nia series [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-05-12
Updated: 1997-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nia goes on her first date.<br/>Sequel to First Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night by Little Eva

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All characters, etc...all of them in the world of The Sentinel are owned by Pet Fly Productions & UPN. I've just taken them out of the toy box to play and I promise to put them back when I'm done, because I'm a good girl and I always put my toys away.
> 
> However, Nia belongs to mia...
> 
> I guess this story is rated NC-17 and includes sex between two adult men, it's also high on sap, you may have to brush your teeth after you read this, because the sap is quite heavy.
> 
> This story takes place about 10 years after "The First Day."

Jim Ellison stood in the doorway of Nia's bedroom, as his daughter sat at her vanity, putting on make up. He smiled as he watched her and thought about his life. Twenty years ago, if someone had told him that he'd be living in a house in the suburbs of Cascade, married to a man and raising a daughter, he would have called them insane, then punched them out; but here he was. It had been hard, giving up the loft, that had been Jim and Blair's home for so long, but things were different now. Jim and Blair were different, no more hard nosed cop living with a starving student. They had a daughter who deserved a house and a back yard.

Nia looked in the mirror and smiled at her father. "Hi Daddy," she said.

"Hi Nia." Jim walked into the room. Nia stood and hugged her father. "Oh Daddy...thank you so much..."

"Thank me?"

"Yes, for talking Daddy Blair into letting me go out on a date."

Jim laughed, Blair had been dead set against Nia going out on any kind of date, alone with a boy. Jim told his husband that he was being a bit silly. Nia knew how to take care of herself. "And you can't keep her cooped up until she's fifty, Chief."

"You're very welcome, Nia." Jim stepped back and looked at her. Nia was a beauty, golden skin, long black hair worn in braids, full lips and large, expressive blue eyes, just like Blair. Those eyes could get both he and Blair to do just about anything.

Jim looked at himself in the mirror and sighed at his reflection. Though his body was still in perfect condition, his face had more than a few lines in it, and the hair he did have was evenly salt and pepper; a look that was perfect for the Chief of Police of Cascade. He was glad that he wasn't completely grey like Simon Banks, the present mayor of Cascade.

Jim heard Blair approach and turned around to see his mate standing in the doorway, shaking his head. Though in his early forties and a respected tenured professor at Rainer University, Blair Sandburg still wore his newly greying hair just to his shoulders, though most of the time he wore it in a ponytail. 'At least Blair's not losing his hair,' Jim thought. His face had only a few lines, and was as expressive as it always was.

"What's the matter?" Jim said, looking from his husband to Nia.

Blair pointed to his daughter. "I've seen Bantu tribeswomen wearing more clothes than you're wearing now; and look at your face. Nia, you are a beautiful woman, you're wearing more make up than the Andes tribesmen from South America."

"Blair, I think Nia looks very beautiful."

Blair sighed. "Jim you've been behind a desk too long. I know how these young guys are. I teach them, remember?"

Jim walked over to Blair and put his arm around the younger man's shoulder. "Blair, we've discussed this, over and over again. Look that dress stops at her knees and you can't even see her make up. Blair, Nia's been looking forward to this night for weeks...months..."

Blair shook his head, then sighed. "Jim it's just...well...she's just growing up so fast..."

"I know Chief. Look, why don't you go bring Duke inside."

Duke was their four year old German shepherd. She was supposed to be a present for Nia, but Jim and Blair enjoyed taking care of her just as much,  
or more than Nia.

Blair looked at his daughter and opened his mouth. Jim patted his back and pushed him out of the room. "Blair..."

"I'm going, I'm going." Blair left the room

Jim frowned. Nia looked at him. "What is it daddy?" she said.

His face relaxed, he looked at Nia. "I think your date is here."

Nia looked at Jim, her mouth dropped. "Oh no..."

The doorbell rang. Blair, who was heading for the back door, stopped in his tracks and faced the door. 'Well, here he is,' he thought. Blair smiled as he imagined Harry Wong's face, the way the young man's face always looked when he saw him. "Good morning Dr. Sandburg, and how is Chief Ellison today?" Harry Wong's family moved to the suburbs a year after they had; and Nia had laughed and said that Harry was following her.

Blair smiled and opened the door. His eyes widened as he looked at the young man standing in front of him, with blue eyes and blonde hair in a ponytail. "Can I help you?" he said.

"You must be Dr. Sandburg. I'm Thomas Wright, I'm here for Nia."

Jim and Nia were just coming downstairs. Nia jumped in front of her father. "Thomas!" she said and ran to the door, past Blair.

Blair turned around and looked at Jim, the older man just shrugged, walked down the stairs and stood next to his husband.

Thomas walked into the house, smiled at Jim and extended his hand. "And you must be Chief Ellison...Nia's told me so much about you."

"She has?" Jim said, he looked from this young stranger to Nia, who smiled sheepishly.

"Daddys, Thomas, Harry and I are all friends, and Thomas asked me to go to the movies with him," Nia flashed her blue puppy dog eyes at Jim and Blair. Jim shook his head and Blair cleared his throat.

"Excuse me," Blair said to both Jim and Thomas. He took Nia aside. Jim put his hands in the pockets of his jeans and tried to control his laughter. Blair was whispering, but only Thomas couldn't hear.

"What...who is this..." Blair said.

"Daddy...I told you, Thomas Wright and I are friends, Harry's my friend."

"Nia, you led me to believe that Harry Wong was going to take you out..."

Nia shook her head. "No daddy, I never told you I was going out with Harry...you assumed I was..."

"You lied to me, Nia...I should send this guy home and ground you for the rest of your life."

"Daddy, you've met Thomas before...remember at school?"

Blair rolled his eyes and shook his head. "That's not the issue Nia...I thought this date was with Harry...I like Harry...I know Harry..."

Nia folded her arms across her chest. "Daddy, Harry didn't ask me out."

Blair frowned. "Harry knows about this."

Nia nodded.

"And he doesn't mind."

She shrugged. "Not now."

They were interrupted by Jim clearing his throat. Blair looked up as Jim waved both of them over. Blair and Nia walked over to the two men, Jim was smiling. "Blair, Thomas was just telling me about this movie they're going to see...The English Patient..."

Blair looked up. A guy wanting to see that old movie? He looked at Thomas, he looked like the sensitive type, but looks could be deceiving. He turned to Nia. "You have enough money...for a cab just in case..."

Nia nodded. She leaned over and whispered in her father's ear. "I've got my pepper spray too."

Blair nearly burst out laughing. "Nia...." he protested.

Jim looked at Thomas. "Just bring her home at eleven-thirty."

"Yes Sir."

Nia smiled at her fathers and waved as Thomas took her hand and led her out. Jim and Blair stood on the front porch as they drove off in Thomas's  
sensible Volvo.

As soon as they were gone, they walked back into the house and Blair turned to his husband. Jim smiled, expecting to hear something like 'Alone at last"

 

"We're going after them," Blair said.

"What?"

"You heard me. Oh man, You think I trust Nia with that long haired freak?"

"What?" Jim started to laugh.

"Yeah, Jim, did you get a look at that guy? I mean he had four holes in his ear," Blair tugged at his own left ear lobe, where two silver hoops proudly hung.

"Blair I..."

"I know you got the license number."

Jim sighed, then he nodded.

"And we know what movie they're going to see, and I don't think there's too many theaters showing The English Patient. Well, if you don't go, I'll go."

Jim sighed. He grabbed Blair's arm. "Blair...what would Naomi say right now?"

Blair shook his head. "I know...detach with love...let it go..." He looked up at Jim. "I'm going after her Jim."

Jim knew from his mate's expression that he *would* go after them, even if he had to walk. Blair flashed his best puppy dog eyes at Jim and batted those long eyelashes. Shit, Jim would have thought he'd have been immune from Blair's expressions, but it seemed that he gave in more to them now, than when they first met.

"Okay Sandburg, I'll go with you. But I'm not putting out an APB and I'm *not* calling Simon."

Blair smiled and patted Jim's arm affectionately. "Thanks, Jim." Blair stood on his tip toes and planted a small kiss on Jim's lips. Jim smiled, maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea. It was a beautiful, clear, late spring night and all the stars were out. A perfect date night.

"Chief, you bring in Duke, I'll get my coat." Jim started to go up the stairs.

"Where're you going?"

Jim grinned wickedly. "Got something upstairs I need to bring."

Blair nodded. "Just hope it's your automatic, man."

* * *

  
They took Jim's black truck and headed out into the night. Jim drove, Blair looked frantically out the window.

"Come on," he grunted, "there are only five movie theaters in this town and I'm sure only one is showing The English Patient."

"We'll find it, Chief."

"Yeah, but by then it'll be too late."

"Blair..."

Suddenly, the younger man bounced up and down in his seat. Jim looked at him and shook his head. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Sandburg was over forty *and* a respected professor.

Blair's eyes widened as he pointed to a large theater. "Jim...there it is...there it is!" He nearly shouted, causing Jim to grimace at the near deafening sound. "Oh...sorry Jim," Blair said apologetically.

"No problem Blair. I'm fine."

Blair pointed to the side of the theater, an area that was almost empty. "Park over there Jim."

Jim obliged, then looked at his partner. "Now what? And don't you dare tell me we're going inside. I can't believe there're *this* many cars here. I mean, this is an old movie."

"Hey man, we don't need to." Blair rolled down the window on his side.

Jim saw where his mate was going, he shook his head. "Uh...Chief...what are you doing?" He wanted to confirm his suspicions.

"Now Jim...close your eyes and take a few deep breaths, then concentrate on..."

"...Wait a minute, you're asking me to listen for Nia's heartbeat? In there...Chief, do you know how many people are probably in there?"

"Of course I do Jim, but I also know that every year when you get your annual physical, they clear out the wax in your ears. Man, you know what your hearing can do."

"And I thought, when you got your degree we'd be finished with tests...silly me." He looked at Blair, who had turned the full force of his blue eyes on his partner. "Okay, okay...but I feel silly."

"Believe me, you won't...This is great."

Jim closed his eyes and took about four deep breaths as his hearing traveled inside the theater. He sifted through whispers, coughs, sneezes, then through various heartbeats, until he found the one he was searching for. Jim smiled. "Yeah," he whispered.

Blair gently touched Jim's arm. "You hear Nia's heartbeat?"

Jim nodded.

Blair's brain was going at about 100 miles per hour, he could barely keep still as he took deep breaths. "Okay Jim...what does it sound like?"

"It's beating, Chief."

"I know...I mean, that's good....Um...is her heart...you know....like racing...like she's excited or something?"

"Like she's happy."

Blair groaned. "Jim...we got to go in there...now."

Jim shook his head as his concentration was broken. "Go in there? No Blair."

"Jim...her heart's racing....that could mean anything...like that freak's putting the moves on her..."

"...Or that she's happy, Blair."

Blair tugged at his husband's arm. "Jim," he nearly whined.

"No Blair. We are *not* going in that theater. Look, I know you're worried, I am too...why do you think I took down that license number? But Nia's been looking forward to this for months, she's happy Blair and besides...you've forgotten those eight years of karate lessons."

"I know Jim but..."

"...She's a second degree black belt, Chief. We've seen her break boards with her bare hands."

Blair ran his hands through his hair. He nodded. "I know Jim...but...she's our baby and...She's just growing up so fast."

"I'm sure Naomi said the same thing about you."

Blair sank down in his seat. Jim looked at him, then turned on the radio. He found a jazz station and smiled as he heard the distinct voice of Louis Armstrong.

_"Give me your lips for just a moment...."_

"He really had a voice," Jim said.

Blair just nodded. Jim started singing along with the song. "Give me your lips for just a moment." He leaned over and gently kissed Blair's neck. Blair sighed. Jim kissed his neck again, then replaced his lips with his tongue. He slowly moved up, to Blair's earlobe and gently licked it, playfully licking the earrings there.

Blair shifted in his seat. "Um...Jim..." he said.

"You're so beautiful Blair...even after all these years..." Jim whispered. The sensation of Jim's soft voice against his skin caused Blair to shudder. Jim pulled Blair's shirt out of his jeans and slowly with his fingertips, began to caress Blair's soft skin, and play with his curly chest hairs. Blair's breathing became more shallow. Jim unhooked his own seat belt so he could get closer to his husband, then continued his assault on Blair's chest, caressing his nipples with his fingertips, then with his tongue.

"Oh...oh...Jim..." Blair gasped, feeling his cock harden.

Jim began to hum the Louis Armstrong song as he unbuckled Blair's belt. "Oh...my God...look what we have here..." Jim smiled.

Jim unzipped Blair's jeans, slowly released his cock from his boxers and began to stroke the hard member. Suddenly, Blair's eyes shot open, he looked to his left and his right.

"Jim..." he gasped. "Jim...we're....in...a...public...place...oh...God...Jim...you're the...chief....of police...oh...man..."

Jim responded by pressing a button, which closed the window. "Soundproof...remember..."

Blair grasped the seat with both hands, his hips jerked involuntarily, as Jim stroked the underside of his shaft, reaching back to cup his balls. Blair arched forward, giving Jim better access to stroke his prostate. "Jim...oh...God...Jim...Jim..."

"What do you want, Chief?" Jim smiled at his husband's condition.

"Please....oh...please..."

"Please what?" Jim maneuvered between Blair's legs and licked the younger man's cock in a slow, upward motion.

Blair grasped the seat so hard, Jim was surprised he didn't pull it off. "Jim...oh...God...Jim....please....suck me....suck me..."

Jim winked at Blair, then took Blair's cock slowly in to his mouth. Blair didn't want slow, and he thrust helplessly into Jim's mouth. Blair tried to grab Jim's hair, but Jim knocked his hands away. Jim was so focused on the taste of Blair's cock in his mouth, the feel of it, he was afraid he'd zone out, so he began to hum, the vibrations against Blair's cock, nearly caused him to scream.

"Oh...come on...Jimmmmm....stop teasing me...." Blair was near tears. Jim decided it was time to stop teasing the poor man. He grabbed the smaller man's thighs and quickly deep throated Blair. Blair grabbed Jim's shoulders, digging his nails inside and he bucked wildly on the seat. Blair threw his head back as he felt orgasm approaching, his mouth opened in a silent scream as he tried to warn Jim what was about to happen. Jim was well aware of Blair's condition and felt the warm salty fluid as it poured into his mouth. Blair came and came and Jim swallowed his load greedily, until finally, Blair's body went limp and he collapsed on the seat.

Jim raised his head, he listened as Blair's heart slowly returned to normal. Then, he sat back in his seat, leaned over and kissed his husband. Blair smiled, tasting his own essence on Jim's lips.

"Thought I lost you there for a moment, Chief," Jim said.

Blair's eyelids fluttered. Then, he opened his eyes and smiled, tiredly, his body still shaking from the force of his orgasm.

"Cold baby?"

Blair shook his head. Then he straightened himself up and looked around. Blair took a few deep breaths and put his hand on Jim's shoulder. "Jim..." he said, his voice still shaky. "go listen for Nia again."

"What? No Blair, we are going home."

Blair just rolled his eyes. Jim shook his head. "What did I tell you? Chief, did Naomi ever follow you around when you went out?"

"No man, she usually wasn't around. I might have liked it though."

"I don't think so Blair." Jim started the car and pulled out of the spot. Blair turned his head to look back at the movie theater.

"Blair, she's okay."

Blair just folded his arms across his chest. He wanted to say something, something to make Jim change his mind, but his husband could be so bull headed at times. Blair looked sideways at Jim and thought about what happened in the parking lot.

"What was that Louis Armstrong song? Give me your lips for just a moment..." Blair rested his hand on Jim's thigh. Jim looked down but paid no attention. Blair started to rub his hand slowly, up and down Jim's thigh. Jim cleared his throat, but said nothing. Then, Blair leaned over and captured Jim's earlobe in his mouth. He sucked on it and moved inside Jim's ear, while his hand moved higher, higher, until he was stroking Jim's inner thigh.

"Um...Chief....I'm driving..."

"Uh huh."

"We don't want Nia to be an orphan."

"You're a good driver Jim," Blair whispered into Jim's ear, then blew cool breath on his neck. Blair knew the neck was one of Jim's most sensitive areas.

"Chief...." was all Jim could get out. Blair unbuckled his pants, reached inside and began to stroke his cock. Jim could see red spots in front of his eyes as he tried to keep the truck between the lines, as his cock quickly hardened.

"Shit...shit...shit...Blair....stop it..."

"Make me."

"Damn." Jim knew if he didn't do something and fast, they would have an accident, which would be very embarrassing for both of them, not to mention potentially fatal. So, he increased pressure on the accelerator, if someone pulled them over, Jim would just have to show the officer his ID and explain that his husband was very sick and he was taking him home to recover.

Ten minutes later, they were in front of their house. Jim went to grab his partner, but Blair was out the car, laughing and running up the steps to the front door. Jim grunted, wondering how he'd be able to walk in his present condition, he pulled up his pants and then opened the car door, suddenly he remembered what he'd taken from upstairs and placed in the glove compartment. Jim smiled, guess he was going to need it after all, as he reached inside and grabbed the small tube.

Groaning in pain and anticipation, Jim managed to vault up the steps behind Blair, who was unlocking the front door. Once it was unlocked, Jim pushed Blair inside and slammed the door behind both of them. He grabbed his husband and pushed him against the door, grinding his pelvis against Blair's abdomen, pushing his knee between his legs and flooding his face with kisses. Blair kissed his husband's hungry mouth, as their tongues fought for dominance. The younger man realized that even though he had initiated the  
teasing, it was Jim who was in control here, and Blair felt good that he could make his stoic husband lose control.

From her perch upstairs, Duke saw her daddies return and she started down the stairs, but when she saw them against the front door, she thought better of it, she had seen this scene many times before. She simply turned around and waited in Nia's bedroom.

Jim grabbed Blair's behind and lifted the smaller man off the floor. Blair wrapped his legs around Jim's waist, but Jim was too turned on to support the both of them, and they tumbled to the carpet. In a frenzy, Jim and Blair pulled off their shoes, socks, pants, boxers and shirts, the clothes flying in all different directions. The struggling, the frantic attempts to get out of their clothes, made Jim's cock even harder and made Blair aroused once again.

Jim flipped Blair onto his back, Blair wrapped his arms around Jim's neck and they kissed and kissed and kissed as if this was the last time they would ever kiss again. When they were finished, their lips were bruised and battered.

"Oh baby...oh...Blair..." Jim said. He reached in the dark for his jeans and grabbed the small tube. Blair laughed.

"Oh man...that's what you went up to get."

"Yeah, Chief. Always got to be prepared." Jim put some of the coco buttered scented lubricant on his fingers, then used to fingers to stretch Blair's opening, Jim reached back and just touched the younger man's prostate. Blair groaned, still sensitive from the last time.

"Man...we're going for a record or what?"

"I'm game," Jim said tightly.

Jim tried three fingers and Blair pushed against him. Jim was certain he could have inserted his entire hand and Blair would be happy.

"Ready baby?"

"Always ready for you Jim."

Jim lifted Blair's legs until they were around his shoulders, then he carefully lowered himself into his husband.

"Oh...God...yesssss Jimmmmmm!" Blair cried.

Jim began a slow steady rhythm in and out of Blair. Blair gasped and thrust upward, trying to speed up the rhythm. Jim shut his eyes tightly as he tried to keep control, something he knew was impossible, especially when he opened his eyes and looked at Blair, blue eyes locked onto blue eyes.

Gradually the pace quickened, Jim pulled Blair closer to him, Blair's cock was trapped between their writhing bodies and the pressure was driving him insane.

'Oh...Jim....Oh..."

"Yeah...baby....baby..."

"Fuck me...Jim...fuck me...harder..."

Jim groaned as his guide's soft voice urged him on, his thrusts became more vigorous, as he could feel his cock throbbing inside Blair's body and felt the muscles in Blair's ass vibrate, felt Blair's erect cock against his stomach. Jim grasped the younger man's cock and pumped it hard, fast, in time to his own strokes.

Blair felt himself going over the edge for the second time in less than an hour. Damn, this had to be some kind of record. He grabbed Jim's hard, muscled arms with both hands, his eyes squeezed shut and he came shooting against Jim's stomach. Blair's sphincter muscles contracted, and acted like a vise against Jim's cock. Jim threw his head back, screamed Blair's name and came deep inside his husband.

The orgasm seemed to go on forever, Jim shuddering, spurting inside Blair. Then, Jim closed his eyes, and held his position, not wanting to collapse on Blair. They held on to each other, neither man wanting to break contact. Finally, Jim withdrew from Blair, the younger man groaned sadly as his legs fell to the floor. Jim rolled onto his side and spooned up against Blair, wrapping his arms around the younger man.

They lay like that for what felt like hours, but was actually minutes, then Blair sighed.

"Hey Jim?"

"Mmmmm?" Jim leaned forward and kissed his neck.

'Shit,' Blair thought, 'what the hell was the matter with him? It seemed the older Jim got, the hornier he got. Probably all that unexpended energy, from *not* chasing bad guys.

"Jim...you know Nia and Thomas will be coming home tonight."

"I sure hope so, Blair," Jim's voice sounded far away, dreamy.

"Um...well...Jim...maybe we should get up and get dressed, I mean, I wouldn't want them to come home and find us here."

Jim chuckled. He sat up, turned around and smiled at his husband. "That's why I married you, Professor Sandburg. You think of everything."

* * *

  
Jim and Blair picked up their clothes from various spots on the floor. Blair blushed as he found his boxers clear across the room. "Man, how'd these get here?"

"Velocity," Jim grinned.

"Yeah, more like crazed heat."

Jim put his arms around his husband's waist. "Well that's what you do to me baby."

They went upstairs and took a shower together, where they made love again. Blair was ready to collapse. He'd had three powerful orgasms in less than two hours, Jim seemed completely calm. They retired to their bedroom and turned off the lights.

"Wouldn't want Nia to think we're waiting up for her," Blair said.

Jim sat up in bed, channel surfing from the numerous TV channels they had, until he stopped at a detective show. Blair lay on his back in bed, caressing Duke's head, the dog lay on the small rug that was deemed hers.

"What's the matter Chief, tired?"

Blair just looked at Jim and rolled his eyes. He reached for the glass of water on the nightstand and took a long sip. "I'm drained, lost too many fluids tonight. I feel like they'll never be enough water ever again, Jim."

Jim just laughed and moved closer to Blair. Blair suddenly sat up. "Jim! Is that the right time!"

Jim looked at the clock that said 11:00. "Yeah Blair."

"So where is she?"

"Blair, she's got a half hour...I told Thomas 11:30."

He folded his arms across his chest. "You should have told them 10:00."

Jim was about to say something, but there was no arguing with Blair when he was in this state, so he just pulled the younger man close to him and softly kissed his neck.

Blair groaned. He wanted to protest, but Jim's lips felt so good and oh...God...now he was licking him. "Jimmmmm," was all he could say as the older man turned his head so they were facing each other and moved in for a kiss. Duke looked up, then put her head down and closed her eyes, knowing just what was coming.

Jim wrapped his arms around his husband's waist, he found Blair's tongue and began sucking on it. They stayed like that for a long time, until the need for air forced them apart. Blair kissed Jim and moved his tongue in and out of the older man's mouth, mimicking sexual intercourse. Jim lay on his back, pulling Blair on top of him. Blair ground his pelvis into Jim and Jim groaned, feeling the erection through his husband's boxers.

Blair started to pull down Jim's boxers, and their erections rubbed together. Suddenly he was unceremoniously thrown from the bed; he landed on his butt, on the floor. Blair looked up. Jim was sitting straight up on the bed, his eyes wide.

"I just heard them turn the corner."

Blair got up, rubbing his behind. "Yeah?"

"Shit! Did you hear that?"

"Jim, you know I didn't..."

"...That guy must be going at least twenty-five!"

"Twenty five?"

"This is a fifteen miles per hour zone. I'm going to have to talk to that boy about that!" Jim headed for the door. Blair grabbed his arm.

"Um...Jim...we don't want Nia to think that we're waiting up for her...remember..."

Jim just sighed and shook his head. "No Blair, speeding is a serious offense, and especially with my daughter in the car. Wonder how he did in driver's ed..."

Again Jim headed for the door, and again Blair stopped him. "Jim...just wait...okay...you can tell him...I want you to listen..."

"Listen?"

"Yeah...you know...make sure they're not...you know doing anything..."

"Blair, breaking the law is a serious thing."

"I know that Jim. You can tell Thomas exactly what you think of his driving." Blair pushed his husband on the bed. "Now. Listen."

 

In Thomas's car, Nia looked at the darkened house. "Guess your dads must be asleep," he said.

"I doubt that Thomas. This is my first date."

He smiled. "Oh...yeah..."

"I had a wonderful time, thank you for taking me to the movie."

"You're welcome, Nia. Next week's Harry's turn."

"We'll make sure we talk about the movie right in front of him," Nia smiled.

Tom laughed. "You're the best Nia..." He squeezed her hand.

"So are you, and Harry."

Thomas smiled. Then, he leaned over and kissed Nia's cheek. "Oh...I'm sorry...I didn't ask you first."

Nia smiled, turned to face Thomas, and kissed his lips lightly. Thomas just stared at her, his mouth open in shock. "Good night Thomas," she said and exited the car.

As Nia walked up to her house, she imagined Thomas's shocked face. She wondered what Harry would do when she kissed him like that. Nia waved as Thomas drove away, then she walked into the darkened house.

"Okay dads," she shouted, "I know you're up. Come out, come out wherever you are."

Jim and Blair came down the stairs, with Duke behind them. Both men wore pajamas. Nia smiled. Her dads always wore boxers to bed, unless it was an unusually cold night, which meant they were not asleep. Duke came up to Nia, stood on her hind legs and licked her face. Nia laughed and stroked the dog's head, until she ran over to stand with Jim and Blair.

"We weren't waiting up for you Nia, Jim and I were just watching TV," Blair said seriously.

Jim nodded. "But I think you should talk to that young man about his driving. He was speeding down this block."

Nia stared wide eyed at her father. "You were listening for us."

"I heard him Nia, that's all, and you couldn't help hearing him, because he was driving so fast."

Nia laughed; she could never stay mad at either of her dads, she knew how much they loved her. She walked over to the sofa and plopped down, Jim and Blair sat on either side of her.

"So, did you two have a nice time?" Blair asked.

Nia nodded. "Enjoy the movie?" Jim asked.

"It was kind of sappy, real old fashioned, but it was nice, I guess. Thomas liked it." She sighed. "I'll tell Thomas about the driving," she said to Jim. "But...next week, I'll be going out with Harry."

"Harry?" Blair said, "What about Thomas?"

"Thomas is nice daddy, and so is Harry..." Nia smiled and threw her head back. Blair looked over her, at Jim, brow creasing.

"You like Harry better," Jim said.

Nia sat up straight again. "Yeah," she said dreamily.

"Well, that's good Nia, I mean you should go out with more than one boy, before you decide to go steady or something," Jim said.

Nia just laughed. Blair shook his head. "Jim, kids don't go steady anymore."

Jim frowned. "They don't?"

"Well, not like they did in your day, daddy," Nia smiled.

"My day. Why is it I always feel like I'm a hundred years old around both of you?"

Blair just smiled, winked sideways at his husband. Then turned a serious face to Nia. "I don't want you leading people on, Nia. Guys don't like to be hurt."

Nia shook her head. Sometimes her fathers were so old fashioned. "You don't understand. Thomas, Harry and I have an understanding. I mean, we're all friends. Maybe next month the three of us will go out."

Blair turned a stunned glance in Jim's direction. Jim cleared his throat. "Um...Nia...maybe that won't be such a good idea...you and two boys...you know..."

Nia looked at both Jim and Blair, then clapped her hands together and laughed. "I was just kidding. I wanted to see your reactions." She continued to laugh, then got up from the sofa. Blair and Jim both stood, as Nia kissed them both on the cheeks. "But I may still go out with both of them, though." She sighed. "Good night daddys, and thank you."

"For what?" said Blair.

"For waiting up for me...and for not doing anything silly, like following us." Nia smiled at them both and rushed up the stairs, Duke running behind her.

Jim and Blair looked at each other. "You don't think she knew..." Jim said.

Blair shook his head. "No man, she doesn't have sentinel hearing. No way. Hey Jim, you don't think she was serious about going out with Thomas and Harry...do you?"

"No...well...I don't think...no, Blair, she was just saying that to shock us...but...we'll make sure next week."

Blair nodded. Jim smiled and pulled his husband close to him. "Right now...I've got plans for you...before Nia came back, you were starting something."

Blair smiled. "Oh Jim...I won't be able to walk tomorrow."

Jim just shrugged. "So? Tomorrow's Sunday, stay in bed, I'll take care of you."

They checked the doors and windows, then put the alarms on. Blair turned off the lights, then stood facing Jim. Jim ran his fingers through his mate's hair and smiled. "Blair the older you get, the more beautiful you get."

Blair took Jim's left hand, and kissed the gold wedding band. "I love you more than I did that day Jim."

Jim was glad that Blair didn't have sentinel sight and could see his eyes filling up with tears of happiness. "Let's go upstairs, Chief."

"I'm with you, big guy."


End file.
